


World Between Worlds

by AlexYverr



Series: Star Wars Flow-Walking [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 20,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25043725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexYverr/pseuds/AlexYverr
Summary: Ezra after saving Ahsoka from Vader's assault they are sucked into the future. Find out what happens when they find an Academy teaching the next generation of Jedi!
Relationships: Mara Jade/Luke Skywalker
Series: Star Wars Flow-Walking [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1790413
Comments: 59
Kudos: 85





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I did a little editing to the chapter that hopefully made it better than it was! Please continue to comment, review, and like! Thanks again for checking this story out!

Ezra felt himself cry out as he shot through a dark portal. He smacked hard against a jet black floor. Tiredly he pulled himself up and looked around the dark void that sat out before him. Paths lined in white spread out for as far as the eye can see. An older man's voice could be heard talking about the Force as it echoed throughout the space.

"Hello? Master Yoda? Obi-Wan?" Ezra called walking through void aimlessly, more voices swirled around him in a mess, "Where are you? Those voices... where are they coming from?"

_This is our most desperate hour..._

_Help me Obi-Wan Kenobi. You're my only hope._

The sound of a bird caught the young Jedi's attention as he reached a portal nearby. A green bird, much like the one that followed Ahsoka, sat on top of the black portal and hooted curiously at him.

"How did you get here?" Ezra asked the bird, "Can you help me? I was sent here but I'm not sure why."

The portal blazed to life in a eerie red. Ezra stepped back as he asked the bird more questions. An image blazed to life as he stared at the Sith lord standing off against Ahsoka.

"No. It can't be," he whispered as he saw his younger self crying out as the Temple closed down on the Togruta and Sith. They exchanged blow after blow but Ezra watched as her defenses started to cave under the Dark sider's viscous strikes. The bird chittered loudly and hopped with urgency.

"What? What can I do?" Ezra questioned fear radiating from him. He watched as the Temple blew up from the inside. Ahsoka jammed her sabers into the ground as Vader swung for her defenseless head.

"Ahsoka!" Ezra cried reaching through the portal. Grasping something he yanked it back and felt a body crash against him. The portal exploded sending debris everywhere.

Ezra groaned rubbing his head, the bird hooted and indicated beside him. Ahsoka was slowly sitting up and shaking off the ringing in her ears. She looked utterly defeated and worn down.

"Ahsoka?" Ezra tried as he stood up. She slowly turned to him.

"Ezra?" She stared at him in confusion, "You look- wait. What happened? Where am I?"

"You were fighting Vader... I-I saw you in there," he gestured to the deactivated portal behind him, trying desperately to explain himself.

_You don't know the power of the Dark side._

"Anakin," she whispered sadly before staring up at the bird, "Morai. You're here. She's an old friend. I owe her my life. And now I owe you that as well. How did you get here? And where's Kanan?"

"You missed a lot," Ezra avoided her gaze as Morai flew off into the unknown.

"So how do we get out?" Ahsoka asked out loud to no one in particular.

"I guess we keep following the path," Ezra suggested as she nodded.

More voices and sound assaulted their senses as they continued on. The air started to get colder the further they trudged, it reminded Ezra immediately of the feeling Vader gave him when he first encountered the hulking black mass that was the Sith lord.

 _Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father,_ Vader's voice cut through the mess like a saber through metal.

 _He told me enough,_ a boy snarled back, _he told me you killed him._

Suddenly the voices stopped as the boy's rang out once more, _No... No that's not true that's impossible! Nooooo! No!_

Ahsoka cringed at the boy's cries and Ezra almost did the same. It sounded like his world was crashing around him. Only a portal remained right in front of them as a dark voice chuckled darkly.

_Take your weapon. Srike me down with all of your hatred and your journey towards the Dark side will be complete._

_You cannot hide forever Luke._

_I will not fight you,_ the boy's voice returned, determination flowing from his voice like a river, as the portal opened. Vader walked around what looked like a space station saber glowing angrily as he searched for something. No someone.

A boy dressed in black stood among the shadows, half his face in the light.

 _Give yourself to the Dark side,_ Vader growled, _it is the only way you can save your friends._

He closed his eyes and tried to calm his body but his face was filled with fear. Not pure fear but of losing control. Ahsoka gasped softly as Vader continued to search.

 _Yes,_ Vader smile could be heard through his voice, _Your thoughts betray you. Your feelings for them are strong. Especially for... sister. So you have a twin sister. Your feelings have now betrayed her too._

The young man's eyes widened as the fear seemed to intensify. Ahsoka whispered something that Ezra couldn't pick up but he could see the sadness return to her face.

_Obi-Wan was wise to hide her from me. Now his failure is complete. If you will not turn to the Dark side... perhaps she will-_

_Never!_ Luke screamed igniting his blade with a snap-hiss. He lunged at Vader who barely had time to counter his rage filled strikes. Luke swung angrily grunting as he missed and drove the Sith lord back. Sparks flying with every missed strike as he beat down Vader's defenses. With one last strike Ezra watched in horror and awe as he took off the dark lord's hand.

"He's gotta snap out of it," Ezra reached for the portal as it started to dim but Ahsoka held him back.

"We can't just change events that we don't know the outcome of!" she cried, but Ezra ignored her and reached through. He cried out when he felt something pull back as he was sucked through the portal. Ahsoka let out a loud cry and jumped in after him landing next to him on a soft patch of jungle grass.

"Ugh," Ezra groaned, "where are we?"

"Like I really know," Ahsoka sat up rubbing her arm. She looked up through the tall trees pointing at a large ziggurat.

"I say we head towards that. At least it'll get us shelter for the night."

Ezra nodded as they trudged their way through the dense vegetation. It was getting dark by the time they heard the sound of ships blaze overhead and land near the large stone building. Ahsoka let out a soft gasp when they came across a landing platform. Three humans stood conversing amongst each other.

"What's wrong Ahsoka?" Ezra asked quietly as one man stared at them and beckoned them over.

"Those are Jedi robes..." she whispered stepping from the bushes. Ezra hesitantly followed hand resting on his saber as they got closer.

"Who might you two be?" The white haired man greeted with a friendly smile.

"I'm Ahsoka and this is Ezra," Ahsoka greeted as the other two men turned. Ezra froze as one man seemed to study him more than the others. He stood stoically behind the white haired man with a frown

"Kanan?" He asked softly and the man stared at him in confusion.

"I'm sorry but I think you have the wrong person," the man spoke, "My name is Kyle Katarn. This is Corran Horn and Master Solusar. What brings you two here?"

"Our ship crashed out in jungle and have been walking for a while," Ahsoka let out a little lie and they seemed to take the bait.

"Of course. Might I ask how you came into possession of your weapons?" Master Horn, Ezra assumed, asked gesturing to their sabers.

"We both built them," Ezra snapped glaring at the three men getting annoyed at their questions, "what are you going to do take them away from us?"

"No. But not many Jedi have their sabers before they come to the Praxeum," Master Solusar, the white haired man, raised his hands in a non threatening way, "Corran will show you a room you can stay in for now."

"Thank you Master Solusar," Ahsoka bowed as Corran beckoned to follow him.

Ezra slowly followed only to hear Katarn's voice, "I don't trust them Kam... the boy wears Imp armor."

"We'll post a guard at their door just in case," Kam reassured as the three moved out of earshot.

"Here you two go. It is getting late. Classes will start tomorrow at 0800 breakfast will be any time before that."

"Thank you Master Horn," Ahsoka nodded smiling. 

"Please I am only a knight. I'm not that old," the man chuckled and returned the smile glancing at Ezra's annoyed face before leaving.

"Well this is just great!" Ezra groaned as Ahsoka sat down to meditate, "We are trapped here with a bunch of crazy people who think they are Jedi! They probably are a bunch of inquisitors and we are gonna-"

"Peace Ezra we will wait and see what they have in store for us. They did not take our weapons and I think we can trust them," she spoke calmly.

It wasn't even an hour later when a shining presence attacked Ezra and Ahsoka's senses. Ahsoka seemed to visibly pale as her eyes snapped open. The shining presence seemed to meld with a dark one that felt familiar to Ezra. It almost called to him.

"I cant stand this," Ezra grunted finding a grate in the ceiling, "something feels off."

"What are you doing? You can't just-"

Ahsoka stopped as he started to cut into the grate. Lowering it down to the ground Ezra launched himself into the vent system. Following the tugging in his gut Ezra shuffled along the system. _Now I will find answers._

"Ezra," Ahsoka hissed as he continued crawling through the vent. The feeling of cold and anger pulled him forward until he sat near a vent.

"It feels too much like Maul's presence Ahsoka," he replied as she hauled herself into the vent after him, "Something seems off about this place."

They argued a little more but Ahsoka soon relented as the dark presence of Maul's influence washed over her. Stopping over a certain vent Ezra spotted a man and a woman talked with each other in the room below.

"I'm never going on a mission with you again Farm boy," the woman threatened in a lighthearted tone.

"Don't say that Mara," the man chortled, Ezra watched as he placed a familiar looking object on a desk, "You know you're lying."

"Whenever I go on a mission with you we either get attacked or come out alive and reek of Dark side," Mara groaned. The man undid the covering on the object to reveal a Sith holocron.

"I'll go debrief the others on what we found on Malachor. Can you watch the holocron so I can study it later?" he walked back over to the woman and wrapped her in an embrace.

The woman relaxed in his grip as she sighed, "Only because I love you. But first I'm taking a shower because I absolutely hate this smell."

The man laughed once more before his footsteps left the room. The woman groaned loudly as the fresher door whooshed open. Ezra waited for a minute jumping when something grabbed his leg.

"Ezra what are you doing?" Ahsoka hissed, "We shouldn't-"

"There's Holocron down there. Maul's Holocron, I remember his presence and that's it. I'm worried this man wants to study it for the wrong ideas," Ezra insisted pulling up the vent grate. He jumped silently into the room. It was just as plain as the room they were staying in except for the desk full of artifacts, datacards, and the Holocron. Ezra reached for the red pyramid as Ahsoka motioned for him to hurry up.

"What do you think you are doing Imp?" the woman's voice startled Ezra. Just as he ignited his blade a blue blade was pointed at his throat. The woman, with fire red hair and blazing green eyes, glared at him in a challenge.

"Step away from the Holocron, Imp," she ordered, "and I won't strike you down here."

"You shouldn't have this," Ezra challenged eyeing the blade, "It's too dangerous!

"Don't tell me what's dangerous kid. Now lay down your weapon."

"Blast," Ahsoka cursed jumping down with one of her sabers drawn but was met with another one of the woman's blades pointed at her as well.

"Both of you if you please. I'd hate to make a mess in my room and I am really done right now."

"Not until we take this-"

The Holocron shot away from Ezra's hand and into the hand of a blonde man standing in the door way. His presence exuded power and calm. He held the Holocron in a gloved hand as he assessed the situation.

"What is going on here?" his voice was calm with only a hint of surprise.

 _Kriff_ , Ezra thought with a groan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I want to thank Lord Ryus for helping me fix some mistakes I made in the story originally. Thanks again!


	2. Chapter 2

"Luke, I found this Imp and his friend trying to steal the Holocron we found," the woman spoke not taking her eyes off the two intruders.

"What do our friends say?"

The woman turned to him in annoyance and the man, Luke, only smiled, "Farmboy you can't be-"

"Calm Mara. Lower your sabers and we can talk this out," he turned to the two, "if you wish to explain yourselves preferably before my wife decides to take justice in her hands."

"You shouldn't have that Holocron," Ezra tried to hide his annoyance as he spoke to the blonde man, "It's too strong in the Dark side and it shouldn't be taken from the temple!"

The man stepped forward making the two Jedi's eyes widened in shock, it was the boy who had fought Vader. He looked older but the Dark side flowed around him dampening his actual signature.

"You have been to Malachor?" he looked at the young boy, "Not many people leave there alive or completely sane-"

"Then what about yourselves? The Dark side swirls around both of you," Ahsoka cut him off with a sense of defiant calm, "something is really off with the Force here."

"Luke can we believe them he's-"

"Are you an Imperial?" Luke held up his hand, quieting the woman. Ezra's eyes seemed to widen as he stared down at his forgotten armor.

"No! Why would I want to be a buckethead?" he snarled more angry at his stupidity than Luke pointing it out, "I just did this to get into an abandoned temple!"

Mara seemed to relent a second after Luke spoke, taking in this information, "I do not sense deception Mara only truth-"

"Because it is!" Ezra groaned out, "And that Holocron has dark information. I have seen it power. On Malachor-"

"That's enough Ezra," Ahsoka hushed him as the two unfamiliar people shared a look, the Dark side still clouded whether or not they were trustworthy and it worried the Togruta.

Ezra ignored her and continued ranting, "Why did you want this Holocron? To study it? Can we even trust you with that thing?"

"I organized a mission to search out Jedi or Sith artifacts," Luke spoke calmly not even flinching at Ezra's angered outburst, "rumors have circled for many years about a Sith academy and Old Republic ships among the wreckage of the planet. My curiosity got the better of me and so my wife and I decided to go."

"Wife?"

"He's talking about me, kid," Mara shot an annoyed glare at the younger human.

"Are you even Jedi? Or is this a trap with the Inquisitorius?" the mention of the inquisitors, from Ahsoka's mouth, made the red head freeze up as her husband only shook his head.

Placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder he turned to address them, "The Inquisitorius is gone much like the Empire. This is an academy for the training of Jedi."

Ahsoka stared at him in surprise and lowered her weapon, "But none of the Order survived. Vader and his Inquisitors... they... Order 66."

Luke bowed his head, "It seems you both have been out of the information loop for a while, This place was established to rebuild the Order from the ground up. It is getting late but we will talk in the morning. Please let me escort you back to your room," he gestured peacefully towards the door. Taking his cloak off he wrapped the Holocron up and handed it gently to Mara.

Ezra let out a sigh and extinguished his blade and followed the blonde man. Ahsoka did the same only looking at Mara who stared suspiciously back. Luke lead them through the winding corridors with an expertise as someone who had been there for years. The further they got the more his signature began to shine in the Light side. Ezra seemed to get a headache from the power and influence this man had on the Force. Ahsoka seemed to pale at the familiarity but hid it well from her younger friend when he looked her way.

"I will make sure you have clothes to replace that armor. People are still rather weary of Imperial armor or symbols. The Pellaeon-Gavrisom Treaty is still rather recent," Luke explained as they reached their door. Walking in he lifted the fallen vent with ease through the Force and put it back into place.

Ahsoka shared a look with the black haired teen, _Pallaeon-Gavrisom Treaty?_

Ezra shrugged just as confused as the older Force user. Luke walked to the door and smiled.

"Until tomorrow I would prefer you two get some rest and restrain yourselves from going on any more adventures. Yavin IV can be rather dangerous if one is unaware of its danger. I will send someone to fetch you in the morning. Goodnight," he bowed before silently exiting.

Silence sat heavily in the room as Ahsoka fell tiredly on her bed.

"Do you trust him?" Ezra's voice shot through the silence, "Like could he be lying? And what is this treaty with Imps? I thought there were no Jedi and the Imps hated them..."

"I don't know Ezra... I sense no ill will from him. It's his signature that scares me. I haven't felt someone this powerful since..."

"Vader?" Ezra finished, she froze for a second before nodding.

"Get some rest Ezra. I guess we'll talk with him in the morning," she sighed heavily laying with her back to her friend. Something was obviously bothering her.

Ezra wanted to ask more but felt it wasn't the time. With a long breath he laid on his back and fell into a deep sleep. Two powerful signatures seemed to rouse him from his rest. Groaning he sat up realizing he was on the floor. A familiar woman, no Princess Leia, stood across from a ghostly apparition of Vader. Ezra quickly stood reaching for his saber only to find it wasn't there.

 _Darth Vader lives no more..._ Vader's voice shifted to the familiar one of Luke's, _my... sister._

The ghost of Vader morphed into a dark cloaked Luke, his eyes a sickly yellow color as he stared down at her, _Do not interfere,_ he warned, _Destiny has forced me to follow the path our father took... i-it was the only way..._

 _Luke No! How can you save us by joining the Dark side? You'll destroy yourself and you'll destroy us with you!_ Leia pleaded as a darker presence assaulted Ezra's mind.

_Your brother has risked it all and lost!_

Ezra shot up gasping for breath. A cold sweat trickled down his face as he tried to think where he felt that presence. Looking to the other end of the room Ezra saw Ahsoka was still asleep. Morning light trickled in through their window spilling out across the walls of their room revealing faded posters of the Rebellion Starbirds; surveying the room he spotted a pair of robes at the foot of his bed. Feeling very sore from sleeping in the Stormtrooper armor Ezra grabbed the robes and quickly ran into the fresher to get dressed. The dull brown robes made him wish for his old clothes he left on Lothal.

A knock on the door to the room startled him and Ahsoka shuffled past to answer it. The human popped his head out to lay his eyes on a young man just older than him with short brown hair. He flashed a friendly smile at the human and Togruta.

"Hello. My name's Jaden, Master Skywalker sent me to show you guys the commissary and then take you two to see him."

"Master Skywalker?" Ahsoka's voice came out quietly in shock and Jaden nodded.

"Yes..."

"Ahsoka," she supplied and nodded towards Ezra, "and that's Ezra."

"Pleasure to meet you both," Jaden smiled again, "come on let's get some breakfast then I'll drop you off."

"Sounds good to me," Ezra nodded resting a hand on his friend's shoulder, she seemed more on edge this morning than last night. _Maybe she had a vision too,_ Ezra thought following their guide.

Jaden led them past a large room where a bunch of people stood there practicing lightsaber techniques. The two seemed to be sucked in, Ezra in the surprise of how many people with sabers there were, Ahsoka in confusion as none of the techniques were familiar. Jaden only chuckled at their wonderment as they slowly continued on. Reaching the commissary they grabbed a quick breakfast and sat down at an empty table.

"So what were those students learning?" Ezra asked as Jaden picked at his porridge-like food.

"They were learning lightsaber combat. My former master, Kyle teaches them. We have three different forms for defense and offense," Jaden explained, "Masters Skywalker and Solusar will teach sometimes but it's usually Kyle."

"Ahsoka aren't there seven?" Ezra turned to the rogue who only nodded.

"Are you sure? Seven? Wow that's a lot. I know Master Skywalker introduced this form he called Ataru it just got absorbed in the three forms we have," Jaden stared at the Togruta, "Master Tionne would love to probably know about them though. A lot of the Jedi's info was lost after the purge."

"I know," Ahsoka stopped him before he could go into anymore detail.

"Did you experience it?" the Jedi asked but Ezra's glare warned him to back off, "I'm sorry. Some of the Jedi here are survivors as well but they don't talk much about it. I'm only curious."

"I'm sorry..." Ahsoka avoided their looks, "It's a little overwhelming seeing that the Order is thriving."

"I wouldn't say that but it's there," Jaden smiled, "but we're definitely growing."

The rest of breakfast fell into an awkward silence as Ahsoka fell into memories of her fight with Vader. Once they finished Jaden led them to the highest part of the temple. Luke stood upon a dais looking out over the jungle.

"Thank you for bringing them Jaden," Luke turned smiling, "Rosh was looking for you, he should be in his quarters."

"Thank you Master Skywalker," Jaden bowed his head, "it was good meeting you two."

"You too," Ezra nodded as he left. Luke walked down from the dais and stood before the two.

He smiled at both of them before his eyes rested on Ahsoka, "You knew my father."

"Did you?" Ezra gasp staring at his friend who only returned his confused gaze.

"I don't think I did," she shook her head.

"My father was Anakin Skywalker," Luke supplied as Ahsoka took a startled step back and taking an aggressive stance.

"Liar," she shook her head images of Vader coming to mind, "Anakin wouldn't..."

"Yet your reaction shows you know what he became," Luke spoke calmly raising his hands, "I don't mean any of you harm."

"Ahsoka what does he mean?" Ezra turned to her for information but she seemed to ignore him as she continued to stare at the older man.

"To give you perspective I did not know him until I was an adult," Luke tried, "his past was kept hidden from me for many years. It wasn't until I joined the Rebellion and confronted him that I learned the truth."

"What truth?" Ezra cried pulling them out of their sort of Force connection.

"Later Ezra," Ahsoka hid her head as a wave of sadness washed over her.

"I am more than happy to tell you about my father's later years when you are ready but his journals talked about you a lot Ahsoka," Luke brightly grinned as Ezra felt the man send out a wave of ease and reassurance through the Force.

"So you are a Jedi Master?" Ezra asked as Ahsoka continue to try to process what was going on.

He nodded, "I helped start this Academy and taught it's first students here. Many people have become Jedi Masters since."

"Who even taught you? If you learned during the Rebellion many Jedi were dead by that time," Ezra stared at him in a challenging way, he still did not trust this man, not yet anyways.

"Obi-Wan Kenobi and Yoda were both my masters but most of my training came through learning on my own," Luke answered in a sense of calm that annoyed Ezra with how much emotion he hid. It frustrated the young man that he couldn't read the human as easily as he was used to.

"I know you don't trust me and I can understand that," Luke bowed his head, "If you wish I can give you some training-"

"I don't need training. I had a master," Ezra glared, "he trained me in the ways of the old Order."

"I understand," the Jedi Master soothed, "I know what it's like to lose a master. Still my offer stands. We will bring majority of the Masters together to talk about your situation. For now I'd like to give you two a tour of the temple and our facilities."

"Of course Master Skywalker," Ahsoka nodded flinching as she said it but Luke stopped her.

"Please just call me Luke. That was probably my father's title and I do not want to take your title for him."

He beckoned them along showing them every major part of the temple; Ezra still felt a feeling of hesitation about the Jedi Master, especially since he was in possession of a dangerous Holocron that had almost ruined his life. They ended back in the training room. Kyle Katarn was just finishing up a lesson as they walked in. Two younger children ran over and hugged Luke tightly around his waist.

Luke only smiled and knelt to hug them back, "You two aren't giving Master Katarn any trouble now are you?"

"No," the girl shook her head still smiling, "but Jacen is though."

"Jaina! Don't dump me in!" he hissed as she giggled, "Come on let's go find Anakin."

The two ran off as more of the students whispered at the arrival of the Jedi Master. Katarn made his way over to the group of three.

"Glad to see you both were not charred to bits," the master jested greeting the two and Luke.

Ezra steamed under Katarn's scrutiny, it reminded him too much of Kanan. Kyle seemed to notice this and flashed him a kind smile.

"I'm sorry. Mara and I are good friends and you gave her a scare last night," he chuckled and motioned to Ezra's saber, "Can I examine your lightsaber?"

The black haired boy hesitantly handed his weapon over, Kanan's words echoing in his head, as Kyle looked over his saber. A satisfied look crossed his face as he nodded and handed back over.

"Nice strong hilt. How does it hold up in lightsaber combat?" Katarn asked with a wry smile, Ezra couldn't help but smile back.

"I've been up against many inquisitors," Ezra spoke proudly taking his weapon back.

"May I see it in action?" Katarn crossing his arms in a challenge.

"Uh yeah sure," Ezra hesitantly nodded testing the familiar weight in his hand once more.

Luke placed a hand on Kyle's shoulder, "Get some rest Kyle I'll work with him. You've been teaching all day."

Ezra felt his blood run cold as he stared at the blonde master. Ahsoka gave him an encouraging look.

"I'll officiate then," Kyle waved off the man's hand. Ezra forced away his fear as he stood opposite from Luke ready for his match against the Jedi Master.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezra took a deep breath in. Desperately trying to calm his nerves. Luke stood across from him calming his nerves as well. Kyle moved from between the two to stand beside Ahsoka.

"Oh this'll be fun," Corran Horn walked behind the two smiling cheekily as both combatants still their emotions.

"You may begin," Katarn's voice echoed throughout the chamber. Ahsoka smiled proudly as Ezra opened his eyes and launched himself, at the blonde, saber drawn. Luke seemed to take his time only to ignite it with a snap-hiss at the last minute to deflect. Ezra flipped over him as their emerald blades clashed angrily. Ezra landed squarely behind him and started to drive his opponent back across the floor.

 _So much for a Jedi Master,_ Ezra frowned as he continued to push him back.

"How'd you convince Luke to duel?" Corran turned to the older man who shook his head smiling.

"He volunteered," The bearded Jedi crossed his arms as the two continued to exchange blows, "Luke's holding back though."

The two continued to talk happily mostly praising Ezra's strikes and overall knowledge. It took Ahsoka a minute to reign in her surprise and butt into their conversation.

"Holding back?" Ahsoka questioned as Luke quickly blocked a great riposte from Ezra.

"Luke is the best in the order besides Kyle and Kam," Corran answered as she caught Katarn's smile, "rumors are that he killed the Emperor himself."

Ahsoka's eyes widened, _this couldn't be good for Ezra_ , "But how-"

"Here he goes," Corran's face turned into a broad smile.

Ezra grinned to himself as he continued to drive the Jedi Master back across the floor yet again. _For someone who seemed to be a great fighter didn't seem to want to attack. How did this man survive the after effects of the purge. Surely if he didn't fight he would have been killed by an inquisitor or worse._

"You shouldn't let your thoughts wander," Luke gently corrected dodging a slash at his head from the younger Jedi.

 _That sounded too much like Kanan..._ Ezra pushed the first thought away with the shake his head, _You aren't even trying. I've fought worse._

Staring at Luke, he saw the older man smile as he jumped away by a few feet. Ezra squng again only to be knocked away by a Force blast. Flying back Ezra hit the ground with a wince. Luke widened his stance and switching to an Ataru form as Ezra slowly stood. The Jedi's energy seemed to blossom through the Force. Ezra pushed the sudden bout of nerves as he lashed out at the blonde once more. This time a strong parry is what met his blade.

Ezra stumbled off balanced by the sudden change. Luke shot forward and Ezra was barely able to keep his defenses up as the man launched wide strong strikes that beat down his defenses. Ezra quickly rolled away as his fear grew but the man kept coming. _He fought just like Vader._

Ahsoka could only watch in shock as the man fought just as Vader had, she shivered in fear seeing the similarity. The way he lunged at Ezra with wide swings brought back the memories of what happened only a day before.

_Ahsoka_

She quickly shook her head trying to rid his mechanical voice.

"I bet he'll land a hit," Corran turned to the bearded man with a smirk as Luke continued his assault even launching the teen across the room with a well placed kick to his stomach. Ezra smacked the ground hard with a thud; Ahsoka cringed at the noise. Gasping for breath he scrambled back up.

 _Calm Ezra. I need to be calm,_ he tried to soothe himself as he desperately tried to pull himself together.

"You Rogues always bet don't you?" Kyle teased.

"Once a Rogue always a Rogue. Just ask Luke-"

"I know that Horn," Katarn shot back but smiled, "ten credits on that bet."

"Is that all you two do?" Ahsoka questioned in surprise as Ezra's nervous emotions assaulted her mind.

"No we also drink," Corran supplied, "oh and we use the Force-"

"Hush Horn," Kyle scolded as Ezra started to pull himself up.

The former Jedi had to now shield her eyes from the Jedi as Luke exuded a white light that now shone brightly in the Force. He slowly made his way to Ezra, behind his calm eyes there was a fire that made Ezra shiver. Forcing his fear down the dark haired Jedi raised his saber again and met to join him. Luke began his barrage again but Ezra was ready. Ezra quieted his emotions and launched another round of attacks at Luke. Blocking each stroke he parried and swung hard. A pained hiss reached his ears making the teen's eyes widen in surprise.

"There it is," Corran clapped when Ezra's emerald blade smack Luke's bicep.

 _I hit him!_ Ezra's voice called out through the Force.

 _He has learned so much,_ Ahsoka smiled slightly feeling a sense of pride and relief.

"Nice parry," the Jedi Master complimented. Ezra felt him smile only to have his legs kicked out from under him, all while snatching the saber from his hand. The young Jedi didn't realize this until he was back on his butt with two sabers crossed at his throat. The loud hum filled his ears and the heat burned his skin uncomfortably

"I'll get you your pay later," Katarn sighed patting his friend on the shoulder.

Luke stepped back and shut off the sabers. Ezra laid his eyes on the man's shoulder seeing the charred skin and robe where the saber hit. Turning the pommel to Ezra he handed the young Jedi his rightful weapon. Ezra took it and hesitantly clipped it his belt.

"You fight well Ezra," he reached down hand out to help, "however your thoughts wander, they also are especially vocal as you don't have much shielding. Could be bad in an actual fight with a Sith or Dark side user."

Ezra nodded grasping the man's hand he was pulled to his feet. The small audience joined the two as Luke held his wound.

"You fight well kid," Corran complemented with a nod, "it's not often you survive a battle against Luke Skywalker."

"We don't need to talk about that Corran," Luke waved his comment away.

"Cilghal will have your head for getting hurt," Katarn teased and blonde's face broke out into a quiet grin.

"You did great Ezra," Ahsoka patted his shoulder. The small group talked amongst each other as Mara strolled into the room.

"I'm not surprised you boys are fighting," her voice came out with a chuckle, "hopefully someone hasn't lost a limb."

"Luke almost did," Kyle only grinned seeing Mara's annoyed expression, "kid's a good fighter."

"Well then I'd hope to see it in action," the red head flashed a neutral smile at Ezra, "hopefully if you join Katarn's class."

"Well..." Ezra caught his breath and nodded, "I'll see but I am interested."

"I'll join to if he decides to join," Ahsoka nodded at the bearded man who grinned.

"We'd love to have you."

"What's up Mara?" Luke avoided her hand as she tried to give him a teasing smack on the back of his head.

"Star Destroyer dropped out of hyperspace over the planet."

Ahsoka felt her blood run cold and Ezra's face paled. The Empire had found them. Ezra was too busy lost in his thoughts as Horn's eyes widened before dashing off. Both Kyle and Luke seemed not to be bothered by this as they continued to talk.

"How can you not be scared?" Ezra asked annoyed at their lack of action, "A star destroyer is a big deal."

"Fear does not help a Jedi Ezra," Kyle spoke only for the younger man roll his eyes and take off after Corran. _I'm not going to let the Empire attack a bunch of innocents._

Ahsoka called out to the teen as he disappeared out the door; shooting an apologetic look she took off after him. She caught up to him just before he rushed out into the sun.

"Glad you take something seriously," he turned to her before grabbing his saber. Corran was standing in the middle of the docking platform as a ship had just touched down. Ezra quickly noted he didn't look scared; he looked excited maybe even nervous.

"Something's off... he seems-"

"Corran!" a woman dashed down the ramp and into Corran's arms. Three men and a woman strolled down the ramp and Corran embraced them as well.

"I hope you don't attack them," Luke's amused voice startled the two. Ezra jumped as Mara chuckled. The teen's cheeks burned in embarrassment as he reclipped his weapon.

Luke nodded in agreement to his action as his cloak swept past the two. Walking to the newer woman he hugged her tightly and kissed her head. Mara beckoned them to follow as she made her way to the group.

Ezra watched the scene from afar as Mara greeted each person, first the woman Corran embraced next the other woman and finally the three men. The second woman and one of the men looked way too familiar.

"Ezra its rude to stare," Ahsoka nudged him bringing him from his thoughts.

"Those two look way too familiar," he whispered to her when it hit him, "Princess Leia and Wedge."

The much older Leia chuckled tiredly, "Unfortunately I am no longer a Princess. And you are?'

"You don't recognize me? It's Ezra Bridger you came to Lothal to give our rebellion cell ships," Ezra watched as the woman stared at him blankly.

"I'm sorry my friend but you have the wrong person," she smiled gently but Ezra gaped at her in disbelief, "I never have been to Lothal... wherever that is. I wouldn't have done that with my senatorial duties at the time."

He turned to Ahsoka for help but she gave a small shake of her head.

 _How does she not remember?_ Ezra thought as Ahsoka gave them an embarrassed smile.

"I'm sorry he had a vision the other night and his sense of reality is a little messed up..." she trailed off as he glared at her in a look of betrayal.

"Um Leia, Han, Tycho, Mirax, Wedge; this is Ahsoka and Ezra," Luke introduced trying to ease the tension in the air, it did little, "their ship crashed in the forest and they made their way here. Ahsoka and Ezra this is Tycho Celchu retired Colonel of the New Republic-"

The man with greying blonde hair nodded in acknowledgement, "Nice to meet you."

"-Mirax Terrik Horn captain of the Pulsar Skate-"

The woman next to Corran smiled the smile of a smuggler, emotions hidden behind a poker face.

"-Han Solo former New Republic General and my unfortunate brother-in-law-"

Han smirked and rolled his eyes, "You better watch it junior or I'll send golden rod after you."

Luke only ignored his comment, "-and this is Retired New Republic General Wedge Antilles."

"Pleasure to meet you both," Wedge nodded with a kind smile, Ezra noted how he didn't seem to know who the teen was anyways.

"You didn't learn at the Imperial Flight Academy did you General?" Ahsoka nudged the question towards the older man.

"You may have the wrong person Ahsoka. I ran arms for the Rebellion," the man shook his head, "Tycho learned at the academy. That mission to pick you up was fun wasn't it Luke?"

"That it was," the Jedi master nodded eyes clouded in a memory.

Ezra felt his heart sink even more. The two pilots, Mirax, and Corran walked off towards the temple as Luke entered the ship with Han and Leia. Ahsoka managed to steer the young teen towards the edge of the platform but his thoughts still persisted. _If Wedge never went to Skystrike and the Princess never came to Lothal what had actually happened? Was he even alive? What about Hera, Zeb, and Sabine? What about Rex? What-_

"Ezra," Ahsoka shook him from his thoughts, she stared at him with a concerned expression, "what are you thinking?"

"Something's off," he mumbled looking around, "what happened to us? Things are so different here and I don't get it. Why is he being so nice to us? I mean blast it Ahsoka! I was in bucket head armor yet they don't bat an eye besides Mara."

"Ezra I don't think the Imps are too much to worry about. Plus it does seem like this Wedge is much older then when you first met him-"

"But what has happened to you? To me? I need answers because our friends could be in danger."

"Let's check the archives Jaden was talking about earlier. Maybe this Master Tionne would know what we are looking for," she squeezed his shoulder, "we need to stay calm and have hope Ezra."

The teen bowed his head and nodded, "You're right we should have hope."


	4. Chapter 4

The two quickly made their way through the temple before stumbling into the room that Jaden mentioned as the archives. Students milled around looking through the small amount of books and holocrons that lined shelves. Random assortment of tapestries and artifacts littered the rest of the walls and shelves. Ezra gasped examining the room before him, as he had never seen this much Jedi artifacts in his life. Ahsoka only could feel sadness as this paled in comparison to the once grander Jedi Archives on Coruscant. A silver haired woman smiled at the two as she strolled over, her white eyes shining in a friendly way.

"Hello who might you two be?"

"My name's Ezra and this is Ahsoka," Ezra introduced feeling much more at ease in this woman's presence, "who might you be?"

"My name's Tionne. I am a historian here at the academy. Did you two just arrive? I don't think we've met before."

"Yeah we just arrived a day ago... well more or less crashed," the black haired teen chuckled, "could you possibly help us?"

"Of course," she beamed, "we are still missing much of the really old history but I can find what I can to help you both. What is it you need?"

Ahsoka nodded her head, "We are looking for anything history starting with the beginning of the Rebellion to now. Just the major events."

"Oh..." Tionne thought for a minute before her face lit up once more, "I'm very sure we can find a lot of information on that! Follow me."

Her robes swept behind her as she briskly walked through the many shelves and students that it was hard to keep up. She quickly started to pull items from the shelves into her. Ezra held out his hands to help as she dumped a ton into his arms. The teen groaned and as carefully as he could dropped the stuff off at a table. Pulling out a datapad Tionne went to a terminal and downloaded something onto it.

Turning to Ahsoka she handed her the pad, "This has every book I gave your friend there plus some more information on the later years. Let me know if you need anything else."

"Thank you Tionne," Ashoka smiled gratefully, "this will definitely help our search."

"Of course," she bowed before being called away. The Togruta made her way to her friend who was already scouring through the many texts they were given.

"BBY and ABY, what's that?" Ezra questioned, "Before and After the Battle of Yavin... Can you look that up?"

Ahsoka frowned and quickly swiped through the pad, "According to this we are at least 23 years past that date. The Battle of Yavin was when the Death Star moved to attack the Alliance to Restore the Republic's base on Yavin IV."

"Death Star? What-"

"A space station with enough fire power to destroy a planet..." Ahsoka's voice got quieter as she read on, "Three attacks were lead through the Superlaser's trench first by "Dutch" Vander and two other Y-wings, then by Commander Garvin Dreis. Both flights were shot down in their attempts. Leaving only Biggs Darklighter, Wedge Antilles, and Luke Skywalker, who replaced injured Derek Klivian as Red 5. Skywalker fired the shot that blew up the space station."

"Could that happen in our time?" Ezra felt the blood drain from his face, "In our universe if-"

"I don't know Ezra. But I'm sure we won't let that happen," she reassured to deaf ears. The teen seemed to be spaced out in his thoughts as the feeling of cold washed over him once more. Looking to the entrance to the room he watched Mara waltz in with the Sith holocron clutched tightly to her chest. She talked with Tionne for a while before she set the red pyramid on a desk. The black haired teen quickly looked away as she noticed his staring.

Quickly opening a book, he tried to look busy as she made her way over, "Ezra. Ahsoka. How are you two today?"

"Good. How are you?" Ahsoka bowed her head in respect.

"I'm doing well. I see you both are delving deep into Alliance history," she riffled through the books and random pieces of flimsi, "of course Tionne grabs everything she can find."

"Well it helps when we are looking for everything," Ezra challenged still not knowing whether or not to trust her.

"You're still angry I aimed a lightsaber at you?" The red head chucked, "You sound even more annoyed than Luke when he tried to escape on Myrkr from my boss at the time."

"How'd that happen?" Ahsoka tried to ease the tension between the two. Mara's shoulders seemed to relax as she grinned.

"I was working for a group of smugglers when we picked up Luke. His X-Wing was experiencing difficulties and we had rescued him. We were planning on selling him off to either the New Republic or Empire. Wouldn't get our money if he escaped so I went after him."

"Sounds intriguing," Ezra turned back to the book in an effort to quell his embarrassment of being caught.

"Luke seemed to recognize you Ahsoka," her voice dropped in volume as she turned her attention to the Togruta, "and I do as well. My question is how did you survive?"

"Survive what?" Ahsoka stared blankly at the female Jedi, "I haven't any bad run ins with anything deadly."

"I just remember Vader's transmission that he had found the location of the so-called "Lost padawan"," her face twisted into a knowing smile as Ahsoka's eyes widened. A sudden sense of fear rushed through her head as her thoughts drifted to her last battle with the dark lord.

Ezra quickly stood squaring off against the woman, "How do you know such a thing?"

"She was apart of rebellion intelligence. He managed to track her down and she disappeared never to be seen again," she ignored the teen and watched his friend's reaction, her face then softened, "I don't mean to out you Ahsoka I just had to figure out if you were really you. Studying that holocron with Luke made me question if you or him were real. It seems to call to your friend."

"I'm right here you can talk to me," Ezra huffed crossing his arms in annoyance.

"I know but unfortunately I don't know who you are. That's what made me suspicious," Mara put a hand on his shoulder, "I'm sorry if I come off aggressive. I'm just trying to keep my family safe."

"I understand that," Ahsoka nodded but Ezra didn't seem too convinced as he continued to eye the Sith holocron. Words of sweet nothings and ideas of power swirled in his head as the holocron called to him. _Mara nor anyone else seemed to be concerned about the danger it caused._ He closed his eyes and quickly shook those thoughts away.

"Are you okay?" a young voice asked as he yanked his consciousness away. A teen just about his age was watching him curiously. Her brown hair was pulled away from her face, while her arms crossed themselves. The fire in her eyes looked familiar as she waited for his answer.

"Uh yeah... yeah I'm good," he nodded quickly, she didn't seem to buy it though.

"Jaina aren't you supposed to be with your family?" Mara questioned only receiving a small smile from the teen.

"Yeah... Uncle Luke was telling mom and dad what happened the other day-"

"You deserve it though. Thinking you could pilot that ugly-"

"It almost did!" Jaina pointed out, much to the redhead's laughter.

"You were the girl in Katarn's class weren't you?" Ahsoka smiled recognizing the teen, "your twin's name is Jacen right?"

"Yep," she smiled, "Jaina Solo at your service."

"Pleased to meet you," Ahsoka nodded as another wave of nausea rushed over Ezra. He quietly excused himself, getting up he stumbled out of the room away from the horrid pyramid that continued to called to him.

Making his way through the halls he couldn't get the memories of shame and disappointment from his mind. _He had failed Kanan, betrayed him and his friends. Now they didn't exist. How could he leave them-_

The teen suddenly smacked hard into a figure, halting all his thoughts in an instant. Looking up he was greeted by a cool gaze.

"I'm sorry," the man apologized steadying the young man, "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's alright. I wasn't either," Ezra suppressed an embraced chuckle.

"Ezra right?" he held out his hand, "Jedi Master Kyp Durron. I saw your fight with Luke, very impressive."

The black haired teen hesitantly took his hand, "Uh thank you. I didn't notice you were there."

"I have my ways," he chuckled, "not many people know the Grand temple as well as I do. Who taught you?"

Ezra felt his face darken, "His name was Kanan..."

"I'm very sorry for your loss. I know what it's like to lose someone close," the Jedi master exuded sympathy that Ezra could tell he was telling the truth.

"Thank you... he was a great man. I miss him."

"You have every right to," Kyp nodded in agreement, "I must be going. But please if you wish to talk I am always open. I hope we meet again Ezra."

"I hope so too Master Durron," he bowed as the man walked past him.

Entering their room Ezra crashed on his bed. Falling back into a dreamless sleep once more. He didn't know what came next but the first thing he felt was the Force churning around him. It seemed to be sucked away from him but yet filling him with a warmth that he hadn't felt in ages. It wasn't until the hiss of a lightsaber that his danger sense went off.

The teen's eyes snapped open to spot his friend standing next to her bed white saber drawn. She didn't seem to notice him; her eyes were brimmed with fearfully tears as she stared ahead.

"Ahsoka?" he whispered but she still didn't move. Looking to where she watched he saw nothing however the Force seemed to be pulled into that direction as a presence washed over him. It felt familiar but different at the same time.

From the darkness a blue light shown softly before them; Ahsoka's stance seemed to tighten as she readied for something terrible. Ezra quickly ignited his blade as the light grew brighter each second. Suddenly fading all that was left was a man with long brownish-blonde hair. A scar marked his right eye as he sat peacefully in a Jedi robe. A soft blue light glowed around him as his eyes teared up. Ahsoka relaxed and froze in the same instance, while the teen's eyes widened realizing who it was.

Opening his mouth, the man spoke in an emotional whisper, "Snips..."


	5. Chapter 5

"Snips..."

More tears rushed down Ahsoka's face as her hands started to shake, "No..."

Her former master smiled sadly, "Ahsoka... It is me-"

"No," she whispered shaking her head, "you can't be him.... is this some stang vision of my thoughts? You can't be him!"

"Ahsoka it really is," the ghost pointed to his chest, "it is me. I just-"

"Get out," she growled, "you can't be him."

"Ahsoka he's a ghost. Is that possible?" Ezra asked only to receive a shake of her head.

"It can't be possible. This is a lie. You become one with the Force when you die. You don't keep anything-"

"But that's not true!" the spirit cried. He looked sad but Ashoka didn't seem to recognize this fact.

"You aren't my master," she insisted, "my master is gone because of the Dark side."

The spirit sadly bowed his head as the light started to fade. Its form flickered quickly between the young man and a much older looking man before stabilizing once more on Master Skywalker's figure.

"You're much harder to talk to than Leia..." he sighed heavily, "Obi-Wan warned me this would be tough... I won't force you to forgive me for what I did Ahsoka. If you need me I will be with you..."

The ghost of Anakin Skywalker began to fade, "...always."

The Force seemed to cry out at the loss of his presence as Ahsoka sunk to her knees. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she dropped her saber. Ezra rushed over to hug her as she cried. The fear dissipated from her and was replaced by a great sorrow.

"Ahsoka was that really him? Was that really Anakin Skywalker?"

"It can't be Ezra," she shook her head quickly wiping her tears, "it can't be..."

"You said he's gone because of the Dark side. What did-"

"Nothing Ezra," she gently pushed herself away from his hug, "I need some air..."

She was grabbing her fallen saber and was out the door, before the young teen could say anything.

The older Togruta made her way blindly through the temple. Thoughts of fear, anger, and sadness flashed across her mind.

_What sick joke was the Force playing on her? Anakin couldn't be a ghost. He wasn't even Anakin anymore. The twisted image of Vader had taken over his position in life._

Walking outside she arrived at what looked like catwalks connecting to more buildings to the main temple. Jumping down into one of the larger spaces she found a lightsaber training droid. For once that night she smiled as she quickly readied it to her liking. Much like _him_ she liked sparring as opposed to meditation like Obi-Wan.

"I hope you aren't about to use that," Mara's voice made her jump. The redhead was leaning against an entrance to the lower sections.

"What if I was?" She grumbled not wishing to start a conversation.

"Those things are loud and annoying-"

"You just want to spar with it don't you?"

"Nah I was about to go on my morning run and saw you here tinkering. I'd be up to spar if you want. Those robots don't really function well unless Luke screws with them and then you're in trouble," a soft laugh escaped her lips as Ahsoka dusted herself off, "seems like you had a rough night so far."

"...You could say that," she drew out avoiding her gaze. _She would think I'm crazy if I told her what happened._

"I won't pry."

"Thank you," she picked up her head and flashed a smile, "Are you still up for sparring?"

"Of course," the Jedi grinned grabbing her former master's weapon. Ahsoka still shocked by her experience hesitated but drew both her blades. Mara gave her a reassuring smile as she ignited the familiar blue blade.

Mara made the first move lunging powerfully at her defenses. Ahsoka blocked and immediately parried swiping her left blade to which Mara jumped back. The Togruta felt herself smiling as the fight wore on, each Jedi evenly matched as they exchanged blow for blow. Her troubles seemed to be pushed to the back of her mind.

"You feeling better?" the woman asked exchanging more blows as Ahsoka leapt over her head.

"Definitely," she launched a kick that connected with her knees. Mara crumpled but rolled out of the way of the white blades.

"You definitely fight like your master."

Ahsoka stiffened and dropped her stance, "You knew him?"

"From that reaction you know who he became," Mara deactivated Anakin's saber. Ahsoka nodded sadly as Mara led her over to a set of stairs where they sat down.

The redhead sighed, "I never knew Anakin as I was born after The Purge..."

"Then how- you worked for him didn't you?"

A sad smile played at her lips, "I wish... I was raised by the Emperor to be his assassin. It was my life, I would hunt down rebels or went to gather information for the Empire..."

Ahsoka moved away from the woman at this revelation. Mara raised her hands in a sign of peace.

"I know it was wrong but it was all I knew. It took me many years to realize what I have done. I became a smuggler met Luke and after a while became a Jedi."

Ahsoka still eyed her skeptically, "Yet you were apart of the Dark side. That will always control your life. You can't come back from that-"

"People can come back from the Dark side Ahsoka. You'd be surprised how love and emotions can bring someone back. From your reaction you probably met daddy Vader or Ol' Ben-"

"Ol' Ben?"

"I'll let you find that out. He's not far behind when Anakin's around.Or Luke can tell you he knows more about that stuff than I do."

Ahsoka hesitantly nodded as the sun rose across the horizon, "How'd you get Anakin's lightsaber?"

Another broad grin appeared on the former Emperor's Hand's face, "Now that. Is a long story."

Ezra waited for Ahsoka to get back but with the rising sun he knew she wasn't coming back for the night. He made his way to the commissary to grab some breakfast.

Seeing Corran wave him over he slowly sat next to the Jedi Knight, who was talking happily with the three pilots. Wedge and the brown haired pilot talked happily with each other while Tycho just listened to their stories and jokes.

"I don't think three Corellians in one room is a good idea," the blonde chuckled quietly drinking a cup of caf.

"Don't tell Leia I said this but you Alderaanians are just as trouble as Corellians," Han Solo pointed a fork accusingly at his friend.

"Just be glad Wes isn't here. He lives for chaos," Wedge grinned a way too familiar grin before turning to Ezra, "nice to see you again Ezra."

"You too General," Ezra nodded but the dark haired man waved it away.

"Retired now. Just call me Wedge please."

Ezra nodded and took a bite of his toast. The greying blonde pilot turned to him with a kind smile.

"You fly Ezra?"

"A little.. my friend Hera was more of the flier," he answered honestly, "I preferred being on the ground but will fly if I need to."

"I can understand that," Corran laughed, "I worked with CorSec for years-"

"Not this again," Han groaned throwing back the rest of his caf, Wedge hid a smile behind his mug of tea.

The Jedi pointed accusingly at the smuggler, "Don't be that way. Just because you are a former smuggler-"

Han waved his hands around, "Wedge was raised by Booster! You should-"

"We've already gone through this Han," the former general pointed out with a chortle, "Corran is now Booster's golden child."

Corran stopped him, "Nah I'd disagree to that Antilles, all I get sometimes is," he puffed up his chest and spoke in a low gruff voice, "'why can't you be like Wedge? It had to be a CorSec officer. And the son of the man who put me behind bars!'"

Ezra couldn't help but join in the ruckus laughter that broke out from the impression. They talked for a while, Ezra feeling a connection with the group as much as he, Sabine, and the other Wedge had.

He was soon walking through the halls wishing to join Kyle's saber class. The young teen was surprised to find a lot of kids his age as well as some younger people.

"Ezra welcome," Kyle smiled and gestured for him to join, "you're just in time. Guys this is Ezra."

A chorus of hellos made Ezra smile. Once he was in position Kyle started with simple exercises that would lead into saber training.

Ahsoka made her way through the halls of the ziggurat, from Mara's story Artoo was still in Luke's care. If she was looking for something that little droid would know. Making her way to the hanger she found the little blue and white droid.

"Artoo?" Her voice piqued the interest of the droid who swiveled his domed head around. A high pitched excited beep as he trundled over to her. He warbled happily for a second as she patted his dome.

"It's good to see you too buddy," she smiled and crouched down at his level, "I need something from you."

A whistle of question came from Artoo.

"What's the last video you have on Anakin? Last anything really-"

The droid turned his head in thought but hooting an apology. Ahsoka knew the little droid had something and was just being stubborn.

"Artoo please I need to know what happened. Last time I spoke with Anakin was before they were called to Coruscant. Please Artoo I must know."

Artoo turned to face her and gave a soft defeated hoot.

"What are you worried about Artoo? Do you not want anyone to know?" The rogue Jedi asked only to receive an affirmative beep, "Is it Luke?"

An annoyed sound came from the droid as he chittered at his old master's friend. Ahsoka softly hushed him and apologized.

"Okay okay I won't tell him. I swear on the Force."

Artoo let out a noise that was akin to an eye roll.

"I promised now can you please show me?"

Another sad beep before a blue hologram blazed to life in front of him.

Anakin stood holding a very pregnant woman, Padme, as they talked. Smoke and ash blew around them as they whispered, she saw her former master smile a little but it turned stern as Padme became more desperate. She shook her head moving away from him as his voice got louder.

"-You and I can rule the galaxy. Make things the way we want them to be," the smile returned to his face as he continued.

Padme whispered something and his smile fell to an expression of anger and jealousy, "The Jedi turned against me. Don't you turn against me!"

The senator continued to talk as she continued to back away, "-Because of what you've done! What you plan to do! Stop! Stop now come back!"

Anakin's gaze turned to look off to the side. His face twisting into anger and hate.

"I love you!"

"Liar!" He cried and started to pace. Padme turned to where her husband looked and her expression turned to shock and fear.

"No!"

Anakin continued to pace, "You're with him! You brought him here to kill me!" He reached out with the Force closing off his wife's throat in a choke hold.

Ahsoka covered her mouth in shock as Obi-Wan's voice ordered out, "Let her go Anakin! Let. Her. Go."

The fallen Jedi released his lover and she collapsed. The reddish brown haired Master came into the shot. Ahsoka felt tears welling up in her eyes as she continued to watch.

"You turned her against me!" he screamed at his friend who only stared back with an appalled look.

"You've done that yourself," he stated as Anakin flung his cloak off in a rage.

"You will not take her from me!"

Obi-Wan's voice became softer, but the edge was still there, "Your anger and lust for power have already done that. You've allowed this dark lord to twist your mind until now... until now you've become the very thing you swore to destroy."

The two circled each other continuing to exchange words as the Jedi Master knelt to check Padme's vitals. Anakin turned away from his friend as he continued to talk.

"You're new Empire?"

Anakin's expression turned dark, "Don't make me kill you..."

"Anakin my alliegence is to the Republic. To democracy!"

"If you're not with me then you're my enemy," the dark Jedi growled.

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes," Obi-Wan pulled his saber only to have Anakin flip into his path. Ahsoka watched in horror as her tears flowed. Her former master, her best friend, was fighting the man who raised him, the man Anakin called his brother.

She let out a pained sob as the hologram ended. Best friends and brothers turned enemies. She didn't know who came out as the winner. _Oh Anakin... how could you?_

A hand rested on her shoulder and feeling the Force filled her with reassurance. Turning to see who it was she could see nothing. She only knew it could only be Anakin. Artoo whistled a question as she wiped her eyes.

"I'm alright Artooie," she sniffed but that was an obvious lie, "thank you for showing me that. I didn't know what happened to him. I need to go find my friend but I'll be back later okay?"

The droid eyed her suspiciously but soon turned into a happy warble. Slowly standing up she made her way out onto the edge of the academy to think. She was even more confused than before. _What had made Anakin become that twisted to where he would do such things?_


	6. Chapter 6

Ezra continued to fall through the void. It didn't seem to end as the wind rushed past him. Voices flashed by only to vanish into the darkness with any sense of reality.

 _You are not a Jedi yet,_ Vader taunted.

Luke's voice floated around him, _I am a Jedi like my father before me._

_Noooooo! No!_

Fear and pain assaulted Ezra's head making it throb worse than he's ever felt, _Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father._

 _I won't leave you!_ Ahsoka blended through the breathing of Vader, _Not this time._

_He told me enough! He told me you killed him!_

_So be it. Jedi._

More voices attacked his senses worsening his headache. The teen desperately tried to block them out but Vader's cut through every shield he threw up.

_I am your father!_

Ezra then jolted awake. Cold sweat clung uncomfortably to his skin as he shivered against the breeze that made its way through the room. No, it was the coldness from the dark side; a metallic taste filled his mouth as he sat up rubbing his face. Removing his hands from his face he stared at the concerned blue gaze of one of those Force ghosts.

Jumping back the teen fumbled for his weapon, "Why are you here? Get out of here."

The blue form of Anakin Skywalker frowned, "Ezra I-"

"No, you're a Sith lord. No wonder Ahsoka reacted the way she did! You betrayed the Jedi!" Ezra managed to ignite his lightsaber and point it at the specter, "She trusted you and you betrayed her!"

"I know Ezra-"

"How could you- wait you know who I am? I thought no one here knew of Ahsoka or me."

The dead Jedi sighed heavily, "Finally I can get a sentence in! Was I like this with Obi-Wan? Anyways yes I know who you are Ezra Bridger. I know a lot of things and I can't sit by and watch this stuff pan out. I know what I did in the past was wrong-"

"Don't give me that spiel," the teen snarled becoming annoyed with the burning that came from the ghost's power in the Force, "you hurt my friends, innocent people, and me. I can't forgive you at all."

"I'm not looking for forgiveness," the former war hero hung his head, brown hair cascading over his face as he stared at his feet, "I know I did many things and I regret them all. I hurt so many people. I hurt my family, their friends, and innocents... If I could go back I would but my time has passed. I've come to only warn you-"

"I don't need your help. We're doing fine," Ezra moved towards the window watching out as a mist rose from the trees. Flexing his hands into fists he stilled his anger at the ghost, after all, he was well... dead.

"Your thoughts are really loud. Hope you know that," Anakin chimed in only to earn a glare, "Look Ezra I know you won't accept my apology but I really am ashamed for what I did. I wish I wasn't so self-centered and prideful. I was naive and dumb-"

"How'd you fall then?" Ezra's question added to the tension that was about to burst as it continued to fill the room, "How could a hero like you? Someone people looked up to. How could you turn into a monster?"

The teen felt the chills return as the ghost stared at him with an intensity that he only heard about from Ahsoka or Rex. The only time he saw something almost like it was his fight against Luke. It was that look that people called _Anakin The Hero with No Fear_. 

His thoughts stopped immediately as Anakin opened his mouth to speak.

"The Dark side makes you do things... I thought what I was doing was for the good of the Republic. Palpatine manipulated me, feeding me lies twisting my ideals until my friends were my enemies. My brothers and sister... traitors.

"I was desperate... plagued by visions I looked towards the Dark side for help. You see..." he swallowed a lump in his throat, "I was going to be a father... the visions I saw were about my wife dying. I couldn't afford that. I was wrong. I killed her in my anger and I'll never forgive myself for that.

"I failed my family both of blood and not of blood. I became a monster," he turned his gaze away from Ezra before the fire intensely sparked to life in his eyes, "beware of the Dark side, Ezra Bridger. All it is is empty promises. Do not give in to the anger. Do not become a slave as I or Luke did."

"Wait. Luke fell as well? Then we shouldn't trust him-"

Anakin held up his hand for silence as his form flickered, "My bloodline will forever be tempted by the darkness of the Force. That is his story to tell not mine. I know Ahsoka won't talk much about me or won't even talk to me but I hope you use me as a resource."

"How can I trust you? You're just a ghost. That and a "former" sith lord."

"Talk to Tionne Solusar about finding a Nik Sant. Luke will probably know where he could be too. He will give you any information you might need to prevent a catastrophic issue that looms on the horizon," the ghost started to fade, "I wish you well Ezra Bridger. May the Force be with you."

Ezra watched as the great Jedi general turned Sith disappeared from the room. The teen rubbed his arms trying to bring back warmth into his body. The door to the right of him slid open to reveal Ahsoka. It looked as if she didn't get much sleep, which as saying a lot since they didn't see each other much in the past few days.

"You look awful."

The Togruta only snorted and rolled her eyes, "You look like you've seen a ghost."

Ezra chortled knowing her observation was true. His good friend gently rested herself on her bed, rubbing her temples the youthful Togruta looked much older in the growing light.

"I had a weird dream..." The dark-haired teen stared at the floor, "another one of those Force ghosts gave me some advice."

Ahsoka's head shot up immediately in curiosity. The idea of another Force spirit surprised her, "Do you know who it was? What did it say?"

Ezra avoided her gaze, knowing well what could possibly happen if he told her the truth. His silence only seemed to pique her interest even more.

"I don't even know who it was... they mentioned a name though. A guy named Nik Sant. Do you know him?"

"Nik Sant?" her eyes didn't light up in the way Ezra hoped.

"I don't remember anyone named Nik Sant... Maybe after I left the Order but," she scowled in annoyance, "I have no clue, Ezra."

"The... ghost suggested Luke would know where to find him," Ezra couldn't help but spit out the Jedi Master's name.

Ahsoka raised an eyebrow, "Why the suspicion?"

"Just an odd feeling," Ezra suppressed a shiver, "the ghost said he had Sant's information."

"Give me a minute to get ready," she yawned.

"Take as much time as you need."

* * *

Ezra could feel his nerves spiking once more as the rode the lift towards Luke's office. Ahsoka shifted from foot to foot as well but she kept her emotions in check. The Force screamed with tension the more they rose through the levels of the temple.

The lift opened up as they continued down the hall in silence. That was broken by yelling coming straight from Luke's office.

"Luke you have to do something about Kyp," the voice of Kyle Katarn was the more exasperated of the two, "You should have seen what he did on Manaan-"

"I see your concerns, Kyle. I do," Luke answered in his usual calm manner, "Corran what do you think?"

Ahsoka and Ezra stood outside the open door, watching the three Jedi converse. Corran seemed to take a more calm approach than Kyle but he looked rather peeved as well.

"I feel like he's out of control sometimes Luke. I'm worried about what consequences we can have with the New Republic if he continues down this path," the green-robed man stroked his chin in thought, "I at least think he should be reprimanded for what he's done. There are too many innocents that could ruin the reputation of the entire Order."

Luke nodded sincerely before glancing at the two eavesdroppers, "We'll continue this later. Ezra, Ahsoka, how are you both?"

"We're doing good Luke," Ahsoka bowed her head, "I hope both Kyle and Corran are the same."

Kyle opened his mouth but Corran beat him to it, "We are good."

Luke was as friendly as usual, "What brings you two here?"

"We were doing some... research and thought you could help us find another lead. His name is Nik Sant."

Luke nodded, eyebrows knitting together in thought, "Nik Sant... I haven't talked with him in ages but he might still be at that farm on Tanaab. You can try there."

"They can join me on the Raven's Claw," Katarn spoke up, "I'm supposed to stop in Pandath in a few days."

"No... it's alright," Ezra chortled awkwardly, "we'll just use one of the Academy's ships-"

"Nonsense," Kyle waved him off, "this will be a fun trip. I can't let this old man keep me here forever. I go insane."

Luke was not amused but cracked a smirk, "Old man huh? You're four years older than me Kyle I would not be talking-"

"Leave the grandad alone Skywalker," Corran patted the blonde man on the shoulder, "he might get some of his youth back."

"If Luke weren't here I'd slug you Corran," Kyle glared challengingly.

"Buckethead."

"Jumped-up Corellian dirt farmer."

Corran's eyes widened in offense, "You take that back! You... you vac-head!"

Luke flashed an amused smile, "Enough you two. If there is going to be fighting please take it into the jungle and not my office."

"After you _Master_ Katarn," the light brown-haired man gestured to the door.

His friendly opponent rolled his eyes and glanced towards Ahsoka and Ezra, "We'll leave tomorrow morning."

"We'll see you then," Ahsoka nodded as the two strutted out for a battle that held mock stakes in general.

"Now we can find out who this Nik Sant is," Ezra looked at his friend hopefully.

"He's a good man," Luke chimed into the silence, "fought with him when I was younger. One of the reasons why we defeated the Empire. He knew a lot about my father as well."

Ahsoka's interest was immediately piqued, while Ezra realized _someone who knew Anakin. Was it Vader or actually Anakin Skywalker._

"What are you planning Vader?" Ezra whispered to himself, making sure no one heard. Something was off in the Force.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys I really apologize for the lack of updates. I got caught up in school and am about to start college once more. (I also got dragged back into playing SWTOR again so there's that)  
> Hopefully I will be able to make time to update and finish these stories in a way you all will enjoy.
> 
> With that being said thanks for reading and please make sure to comment your thoughts, critics, or even say hi! I love reading and replying to your comments!

Ezra calmed his frustrations as he went through the lesson. It had taken him a long while in order to at least grasp the idea of the Medium style. Eventually, after being burned by his partner's more experienced strikes, he started to realize how it was much like Ataru.

However, the lesson ended too quickly and he felt rather cheated on learning properly. He was only just getting the hang of it. Shaking his partner's hand in acknowledgment as whispers filled the room. Turning to the commotion Ezra noticed Kyp Durron enter the room. The dark figure strolled over to Katarn and the talked softly with each other.

"That's Master Durron."

"Why's he here?"

"I thought he was in the Outer Rim with the Kyp's Dozen..."

Ezra turned to his sparring partner, "Why do people talk so much about Master Durron?"

The young Zabrak grinned, "Master Durron is a mysterious figure. He's a Maverick of the Order! He goes around hunting criminals down with his fighter squadron."

Another student piped up behind the black haired teen, "He was one of Master Skywalker's first students; they say he fell to the Dark side and killed a lot of people. He-"

The student dropped off as Kyp swept his way over to the younger boy, "Ezra. You did very well today."

Ezra felt his cheeks burn with embarrassment as the students glared in jealousy, "Thank you, sir. However, I don't think I did very well."

"Nonsense," the dark-haired man waved away his humbling words, "you seemed to catch on pretty well."

"Thank you, sir."

"Of course. I'd be more than happy to show you-"

A young girl rushed in, "Master Durron sir. Master Skywalker would like to talk with you."

Kyp Durron straightened and nodded, "Another time then Ezra?"

"Of course," Ezra nodded, the man grinned slim grin before following the girl out.

"You're really lucky Ezra," voices sighed around him, "he doesn't talk to apprentices much."

* * *

A blonde-haired man rushed into a comm room nerves ate as his insides as he stopped in front of two teens. One stared sheepishly away from his gaze as the older one held him in place.

"You called for me?"

"Yes, Master Brakiss," the older teen with long black hair, "Nejia says he lost the Holocron on Malachor."

Brakiss felt his mouth drop into a scowl as he glared at the younger boy. The Emperor will not be pleased with his failure for not grasping the one thing that could help the Second Imperium's cause.

"Nejia my dear friend we will talk about this... issue later. For now, I must talk with Zekk. You are dismissed for now."

The young teen quickly rushed out of the room. Zekk only raised his head in curiosity as the leader of the Shadow Academy paced the room.

"I need that Holocron Zekk!" he hissed clenching his fists, "The Emperor commands we get it! I can't fail him!"

"Yes sir. But may I ask what for?"

The dark Jedi stopped before tapping a code in the wall bathing the room in yellow light. Brakiss reached in to grab a large cube with both hands.

"This and that Sith Holocron our friend Nejia failed to get is the key to everything Zekk," Brakiss took in the yellow light with a smile, "when the two are combined it will reveal everything I want to know and he lost it to Skywalker! I can't send anyone since they know we'll come back at some point. We need a distraction..."

"We should pull their knights away from Yavin IV," the dark-haired teen suggested as the Shadow Academy's leader put away the Holocron in its safe spot, "we can catch them off guard and while the Order is distracted we attack the Praxeum."

"That's what I was thinking," Brakiss felt a smile on his face as a plan started to come to fruition.

Walking from the room to deal with Nejia's failure, he dismissed Zekk with a wave of his hand, "Continue with the planning Zekk. Once we have both in our grasp the galaxy will bow before the might of the Empire."

* * *

Ahsoka awoke on the top of the Ziggurat where she sat from earlier in the morning contemplating everything. What Mara said had some truth to it but could someone really return to the light?

Anakin, Vader, or whoever it was attacked her on Malachor was definitely not the Anakin she knew. _But what caused him to become this monster?_

"Anakin, please. Why did you do it?" The wind just answered her question with a silent whistle.

The trapdoor behind her opened with an annoyed creak, turning her attention she watched as Luke appeared with a tray of food. The Togruta's stomach growled at the smell as she remembered barely eating the night before.

"Mara said you'd be up here," he flashed a friendly smile as he set the tray of food next to her, "I checked on you earlier but you were still out cold."

"How long was I out?" Ahsoka stretched her stiff limbs and grabbing a bowl of what looked like a stew. Blowing the steam from the bowl she quietly took a bite; Luke grabbed his small bowl. Luke's silence told her that she had been out for a little longer than she originally thought

"I have fond memories up here," a quiet chuckle came from the blonde man trying to break the awkward silence.

Ahsoka smiled at the taste of the stew, a spicy yet homey taste, resting her spoon against the bowl she turned to Luke, "What do you mean by fond memories?"

A sad look appeared on the master's face, "When I first started this academy over ten years ago we had a problem with the temple here. If you know these ziggurats were built by Naga Sadow and eventually Exar Kun encased his spirit in one of the temples.

"Kun tried to turn the students to the Dark side. He turned one of my students and pulled my soul out of my body. I wasn't much help but they managed to destroy his spirit."

Ahsoka tried to hide the shock on her face. Luke laughed shaking his head.

"My reaction exactly."

Silence entered their conversation as they stared out amongst the sprawling jungle. Native fauna called to each other as Jedi milled about below them. The Force floated calmly around the temple, minus the blinding star that came from the blonde Skywalker next to her. Now she could hints of her friend among the Jedi Master, even though Luke was more cautious Anakin's fire still could be seen behind his blue eyes.

A question suddenly popped into her mind, "Can I ask why Mara calls you farmboy?"

Luke's face broke out into a large bright smile, "Now that's a long story."

* * *

Ezra turned uncomfortably on his bed. Ahsoka had not returned and he was now getting worried. Voices swirled in his head as he broke into a cold sweat.

_Ezra!_

"Kanan!" The teen gasped, his eyes shooting open, "Where are you?"

Sitting up Ezra looked around realizing he was back in the black and white world that got them into this mess. Slowly rising to his feet he spotted his master lying about a klick away. He rushed to the blind man kneeling to see if he was real. His eyes filled with tears as he grasped his master's shoulder.

 _Ezra?_ Kanan stared at him, his eyes full of light, _where am I? It's dark with specks of white..._

"Kanan you can see!" the teen cried happily as Kanan looked at their surrounding's eyes continuously passing over his apprentice, "Kanan?"

_Ezra, I can't see you... where are you?_

The smile dropped as he gently shook the Jedi Knight's arm, "I'm here Kanan. I'm with you right here."

 _I feel you Ezra but I can't see you. Force it's like I'm blind again,_ Kanan rubbed his face, _but I see everything around me._

"You can't..." Ezra felt his arms drop to his side, "you can't see me?"

Kanan reached out and grabbed his arm. Ezra's heart panged with sadness, the Force was cruel with this trick, Kanan was dead, and even in this vision, they couldn't look upon each other as friends like what once was.

 _Ezra, I don't know what is going on but I need to warn you,_ his face dropped into a frown, _the Force is warning me that something dangerous is coming. Maul... he's the source._

"What do you mean? Come with me Kanan we can figure this out. I saved Ahsoka I can help you out too," the teen started to pull the older Jedi up.

He pushed him away, _I can't come with you, Ezra. My time is up here. Something big is coming, Ezra. You and Ahsoka must be prepared. I believe in you, Ezra_.

"You aren't making sense. What about Maul? He couldn't be here," Ezra looked back at his master to find him gone, "Kanan? Kanan where are you?"

Stumbling around Ezra searching for his master. Cursing at his misfortune of being back in this Force forsaken place. However, a low chuckle froze him in his place.

_Lost something apprentice?_

"Leave me alone," the teen growled trying to find a way out, "I don't want to talk with you."

Maul followed closely eyeing the former curiously, _You have haven't you?_

The black-haired human eyed the Zabrak from the corner of his eye seeing him covered in grime and sand.

"None of your business."

_That's right use your hate against me apprentice. Let that make you strong. Use the knowledge in the Holocron I beg you-_

"Shut up!" Ezra struggled to stay calm as he took deep breaths, "I am no longer your apprentice. That was a mistake. I will not open that Holocron."

 _You must my apprentice. It is the will of the Force. Not even I can fight its influence. The Holocron will answer every question you have,_ Maul circled the teen as a predator stalking prey, _everyone is scared of it. You are not, be the one who unlocks this information. Skywalker might want to but he's too afraid of the power it will grant him._

Ezra shut his eyes and covered his ears. Maul's words were sickly sweet just as they were when they first met. Maul wanted something, but what? He couldn't listen to this anymore. Peering over the edge into the black void an idea came to his mind; and before his mind could react.

He jumped.


	8. Chapter 8

Brakiss rushed excitedly through the space station's durasteel hallways. A dark smile plastered on his face as he charged towards his right-hand man's room. Zekk was just entering the room when he spotted the leader of the Shadow Academy.

"Master Brakiss," he bowed his head in greeting, "what brings you here?"

"I have a mission for you Zekk. Sources say an old friend of Skywalker's is on Tanaab. I need you to go pay him a visit."

Zekk's shoulders slouched in a tired annoyance but he straightened with his sense of duty, "Who am I looking for?"

"A former Republic soldier by the name of Sant. The Emperor believes he knows about these holocrons. They say he went around selling Skywalker Jedi stuff when his academy first started. He probably is still sitting on a treasure trove of artifacts."

The dark-haired man's interest seemed taken with the idea of new information. Silence stood between the two as they nodded in agreement.

"I shall leave right away."

* * *

Time passed quickly and before Ezra could take anything in he was climbing into the _Raven's Claw_. The Force continued to scream in protest around him. Maybe it was his own mind doing the protesting as Kyle in many ways reminded him of Kanan. He thought he was over his master's death but this idea was completely wrong.

The _Raven's Claw_ was a very nice interior and was well kept. More so than the _Ghost_. Everything was cleaned and was pristine much like the day it was bought. Kyle sat in the cockpit going over the flight plan and starting the engines.

"You ready kid?" He asked not turning around. The bearded man continued his work as Ezra slowly sat down next to him. Nerves immediately dissipated as he reached out for the controls.

"She's great isn't she?" Katarn grinned proudly as the engines roared to life, "We've been through a lot."

Ezra quickly thought of something to say but Ahsoka entered the cockpit to save him from continuing the conversation.

"She really is. You take good care of her Master Katarn."

Kyle only shook his head, "I told you call me Kyle, please. You act like Jaden when we first met. I hate that master business."

"Sorry force of habit," the Togruta laughed taking her seat. The brown-haired man immediately pulled a lever and the small ship rose into the atmosphere. With a push of a button, they pulled free of Yavin 4's gravity and quickly blast into hyperspace.

 _No going back now,_ Ezra thought as the swirling blue tunnel that was hyperspace. Ahsoka pulled herself into a meditative trance leaving Ezra alone with Kanan's doppelganger. Kyle didn't seem to mind the silence as he continued to fiddle with the ship's console.

"I remind you of someone don't I?" Kyle's gruff voice caught him off guard as it cut through the silence.

The black-haired Jedi seemed taken aback by the sudden question. The side look he received made him deflate even more.

"Yeah... you look and act like my master," he turned his eyes to his hands, avoiding Kyle's curious gaze, "he died... recently."

"Oh... I'm very sorry-"

"I don't need your pity," Ezra grumbled, "that's all anyone gives me when I mention it."

Kyle sat back in his chair with a long sigh, "I know what you mean Ezra. It must be hard with being around me. I'm sorry I keep putting you through that. Grief is powerful and can drive you to do stupid things."

Ezra scoffed, "You got that right... Who did you lose? If I may ask."

"I don't mind," Katarn's smile was much gentler, more like a father's smile, "I've lost both my parents and thought I lost someone who was very close to me."

"You thought?"

"Yeah... Jan and I were- well still are very... close. She works in intelligence," the smile turned to a whistful one, "we were investigating some Dark Jedi when I thought she was killed. My anger and thirst for revenge almost consumed me."

Ezra nodded as the conversation went to silence once more. Then a recollection popped into Ezra's mind. Corran had called him a Buckethead, a term Ezra knew very well from his world.

"Um when you two were arguing, you and Corran, he called you a Buckethead. Were you one?"

"You know kid..." Kyle made sure to draw this out, which only made the teen even more curious, "I was one. Went through the academy and everything. I was decorated and graduated after only my squad survived a Rebel ambush. Jan was apart of the rebels and I chose to spare them... A feeling you could say."

"What made you leave?" Ezra questioned, interest piquing at this story.

"The Empire bombed my home and my father was killed. They placed the blame on the Rebellion. I didn't learn the truth until I met Jan again. After that, I became a mercenary."

"And then a Jedi," Ezra finished as Kyle shot him a sly look.

"That took even longer kid and that will probably take many days to go over. What about you kid?"

Ezra stared at his feet, it had been a while he explained his family life, "My family was also taken by the Empire. I know their alive but I still haven't found them."

"Well I can possibly get you in touch with Jan she could help you look for what happened to them," Kyle placed a hand on his shoulder, "Even now, you probably know, we are still looking for Imperial prisoners. There is hope. Get some rest kid we'll be there soon."

Ezra nodded leaning back into his chair. Kyle couldn't be more right in noticing the boy's lack of sleep. Of course, Ezra kind of feared being visited by the former Sith lord that seemed to haunt both him and friend. Because of this, the teen hadn't slept much in the past night. Even now he felt his eyes closing into darkness.

* * *

The vision came to him as he crashed onto his back. A much younger Kyle Katarn held a green bladed lightsaber to his throat. A dark laugh came from him but it wasn't his, it was someone else's.

 _What in the Force?_ Ezra thought as he watched Kyle struggle with his emotions.

"I am weaponless. Kill me," he teased, as Katarn stared down at him in indecision, "You can't can you? You're weak like your father."

Kyle blinked away tears as he tried to keep his face neutral. It was a losing battle as the voice kept taunting. There was a terrifying anger that builds under the surface of the Jedi. Ezra felt fear take him as the rage boiled to the edge.

"I remember it. Jerec, he gave him a sweet slow death—a death worthy of a coward!"

 _Shut up!_ Ezra cried seeing Kyle losing the battle with his Dark side emotions. Anger started to flow from him and bleed out into the Force like a sickness, a tear fell from the bearded man's cheek, but the voice kept talking.

"I had the honor of taking his head and thrusting it on a spike for all to see!"

Ezra let out a scream of terror as Kyle cried out in anger, bringing his saber down onto the boy.

* * *

The young man jumped out of his seat. The vision still at the forefront of his memory as he searched for an anchor to the real world. 

"Oh Ezra," Ahsoka knelt down next to him, a wave of relief washing over the teen, "are you alright?"

"Y-yeah I'm fine just another dumb vision thing," he grumbled shaking the memory away.

"I'm here if you need to talk about it," she patted his shoulder, "We just landed. Come on let's go check up on Kyle."

She helped him up and they quickly left. Kyle stood talking with a teen dressed in a very simple style of clothing. He smiled at the two of them and beckoned them over. 

"Thank you Miggs," Katarn dropped some credits into the Davorian's hand, beckoning the two over he grinned, "we're in luck Nik is home."

"Great," Ezra nodded but felt a wave of unease wash over him as Kyle Katarn led them towards a modest-looking house that sat in the center of the large farm. They arrived at a durasteel door to which Kyle started to knock on.

"Nik are you in there?"

Silence. Kyle knocked again. Still nothing.

"Sithspit. Come on Nik-"

A tired voice but a way too familiar voice shouted back, "Kyle Katarn I told you once I told you again. I am not coming with you! I've done my part!"

Ahsoka seemed to freeze as Ezra turned to Kyle in annoyance, "What did you say to the guy?"

Kyle glared back, "I haven't talked with Nik in years kid. Back off."

The Togruta knocked this time. No response, she tried again. This time the door swooshed open to reveal an E-11 Blaster Rifle pointed at the group. Behind the gun stood a muscular man in simple farming clothes. The way he held the blaster spoke volumes of familiarity but what set off alarm bells was the man's face. The white beard hid a very angular face but the tired brown eyes changed by seeing to much war, told Ezra who the man really was.

"It can't be..." Ezra breathed.

Tears well in Ahsoka's eyes as she was shot back into distant memories. The white-bearded man stared back at her as the blaster slipped from his hands.

"C-Commander."


	9. Chapter 9

"Rex," she let out a relieved laugh squeezing him back, all the tension dissipated as she was reunited with her friend.

"I see you two have met," Kyle remarked crossing his arms.

The two separated and the former clone trooper laughed, "You still look so young Ahsoka. I've gotten old."

"You still look the same... Nik," Ahsoka laughed, "I probably wouldn't recognize you with the beard but it suits you."

Rex only laughed, "Thought I would after the whole Empire thing. Where are my manners? Come on in, it's a bit of a mess, and sorry about the blaster thing. Stuff has been tense since pirates have been coming through. That and I'm not going on some dumb mission that gets us captured and forgotten about for a week-"

"That was not my fault Sant," Kyle pointed out as Rex set down the rifle next to the door.

The small group shuffled into the farm. The former trooper made his way to Ezra as he took in every detail the house had to offer. It was a small place with a short roof but an expansive sitting room. A kitchen lay off to the side with a smell of food wafting from it. Just off to his right were stairs mainly leading down into the ground but a ladder lay off to the side of a trapdoor that led up.

"That entire mission was your idea. Not mine. Would you guys like anything to drink or eat? We got more than enough from our last harvest."

"I think we are fine but thank you," Kyle leaned up against a wall.

Rex made his way over to Ezra and held out his hand, "I don't think we've met. I'm Nik but if you want you can call me Rex."

Ezra scowled with annoyance that even Rex didn't even remember him, "Uh nice to meet you. I'm uh Ezra... a friend of uh Ahsoka's."

"Well you a friend of the commander's is a friend of mine," the clone trooper patted him on the shoulder before glancing at the teen's weapon of choice, "I see you're a Jedi too."

"Oh... yeah," Ezra awkwardly patted his hip where the saber lie, "I thought your name was Rex."

He looked wistfully at the ceiling, "Haven't gone by that name in a while."

The teen felt his stomach clench, so Rex didn't even know him here, he'd have to restart a friendship that didn't exist in this world, "Well she talked a lot about you."

Katarn sat in a chair, his face plagued with a joking tone, "Wait how come I never knew your real name?" 

"That's because I didn't want you to," Rex shook his head muttering under his breath as he sat in another chair, "you kriffing kath hound."

Kyle only smiled, "That's a compliment coming from you Sant."

"So why did you change your name?" Ahsoka sat next to Rex more out of curiosity.

"Being a traitor of the Empire was no fun. I had to make a new identity and fast," the older man shrugged, "became a part-time smuggler and mercenary. Joined the Rebellion and did some treasure hunting for a while before buying this farm. How long have you known Ahsoka?"

"Nik, stop interrogating the kid," Kyle called making the old man glare back, "where are your brothers anyways?"

Rex mentioned something but Ezra had spaced out, _was he with Gregor and Wolffe? How did they get together in this timeline?_

"I'm just curious because Ahsoka always chooses the best people to be friends with. As for my brothers, they are out and about like usual. I can't," he gently patted his chest, "broken ribs are no fun. Fell off the barn while fixing the roof. Not my best moment."

Silence blanketed the group until Rex spoke up again, "So... Ahsoka, Ezra,... Katarn," Rex brought him out of his haze, as the clone punctuated Kyle's name with a glare, "What brings you here?"

Ahsoka looked to Ezra to answer the question. The teen glanced back at his friend in protest before letting out a heavy sight. The young man squirmed in his seat trying to find an answer to that question.

"We are looking for something. I had a vision tell me to find you. Kyle was kind enough to give us a ride here."

The white-bearded man nodded in thought, "I'm surprised he actually helped you, as much as I love Katarn as a brother I'm surprised you lasted the whole flight from Yavin with him," he paused leaning forward, "What did the vision say exactly?"

Ezra searched his mind for an answer, "I believe it wanted me to find something... something you could help me find."

Rex nodded once more and rubbed his beard, "I'll see what I can think up but I'm not sure how I can help without much detail."

Ezra felt his heart sink, this would probably come up to be nothing. Even he had no idea what they were searching for. Ahsoka put a hand on his shoulder and desperately thought of something to change the mood.

"How'd you two meet then?"

Kyle and Rex shared a look before the Jedi answered, "SpecForce. We both fought during Endor. He got to party with teddy bears and captured a Star Destroyer while I was stuck evacuating a base."

Ezra stared at him in confusion, slowly coming out of his disappointment, "Teddy bears?"

Rex waved it aside, "Locals. I'm getting a drink you guys want anything?"

"Correllian Ale if you have it," Kyle smirked seeing Rex's eye roll. Ahsoka and Ezra both shook their heads. The former clone nodded and strolled into the kitchen.

As he was gone an awkward silence settled on the group as Ezra mulled over his thoughts, Ahsoka beaming with excitement of seeing her friend, and Katarn still somewhat bitter over his previous assignments. The silence didn't last as long as something crashed outside. Ezra jumped at least a foot out of his seat as voices argued outside.

"Now look what you did you Buckethead," Ezra immediately recognized the tone as Commander Wolffe, "now let's get you inside before you destroy anything else we own."

A grunt replied as the door swung open. Wolffe looked the same as when Ezra last saw him. Slung around the former clone commander was another clone. One he didn't recognize, probably because he was visibly drunk and swayed heavily on his feet. The trooper's face was bloody and Ezra noticed the long scar above his eye.

Ahsoka stood quickly eyes shining with sadness, "Wolffe?...Cody?"

The unknown clone snapped to attention eyes filling with a mix of emotions and wobbling ever so slightly, "Sir!"

Rex, as always appeared at the best time, two glasses in hand, from the kitchen, "Where in hell have you two been?"

"Where do you think? It's been a while Ahsoka," Wolffe smiled sadly as the two shuffled down into the basement of the small abode.

"He's still a mess?" a mix of worry and sadness came from Kyle as Rex handed him a glad of the rich brown drink.

"I wish I could deny it," Rex sighed retaking his seat, "you know how he is."

The former soldier turned to Ahsoka, his brown eyes a mix of sadness and pain, "Cody is not really in the best headspace anymore. It hurts to see him that way but he denies anything is wrong with him. You know him with his pride."

The Togruta lay a reassuring hand on her friend's shoulder, "What happened to him?"

Rex frowned trying to think of what to say, "Cody was with General Kenobi on Utapau when the order went out. That's mainly what haunts him. I think what makes it worse is like many of our brothers he joined the Empire.

"He's rather quiet about his service. The only thing I seem to get out of his is the reason why he defected was because of the General's reappearance. It wasn't until much later that we both learned he had passed shortly around the time the Death Star blew up."

Ahsoka nodded silently, Ezra noticing the turmoil of emotions that lay in his friend's face. Wolffe had reappeared up the stairs watching his old friend sadly, his face was stone cold.

"Storm's coming Rex. A big one," he informed walking into the kitchen.

Rex nodded in thought before turning to the small group, "You should stay for dinner and overnight if you want. Storms can be pretty bad here. Good rain but can be violent."

"We can stay until it passes," Kyle suggested earning nods from his friends as a rumble of thunder echoed overhead.

* * *

By the time the storm ended, it was early morning on Tanaab, and Ahsoka had barely gotten any sleep. More or less because of Katarn's snoring. Making her way down from the loft her first sight was one of her friends once again turning to the bottle.

"You know that could kill you right?" She placed her hand on her hips. Cody sat up straight knocking his bottle off the table. Ahsoka stifled a gasp of surprise as she rushed to help her friend.

Cody snatched the bottle before she could, shooting her with a hard gaze, "I can clean up my mess Commander," which softened as he turned away from her, "but thank you..."

"What happened to you Cody?" she sat down next to him.

"Everything..."

"That's not how you were when I last saw you," she grasped his shoulder.

The clone commander brushed it away, "I can't do anything right Commander. I couldn't even train soldiers to survive in war. They would never listen to me!" he slammed the table with a loud bang.

"Cody you can't make everyone listen to you."

"You don't know what happened... I shot down a man who did nothing but trust me," the clone tightened his scarred fists, "I tried to continue to serve the Republic only to be cast aside! I don't get to fight battles but train ungrateful soldiers. They would talk about defecting and I could never understand why... that was until I too realized what that Republic became, but my... my pride forced me not to do anything. I stayed silent... when I... I should have spoken out."

The Togruta wrapped the Mandalorian clone in a tight hug as he tensed. Ahsoka could feel years of grief, loneliness, and anger spilling from his entire being. It caught her off guard as she seemed to be drowning in it. Struggling to the surface she recognized that a lot of those feelings were the same as hers. Grief at not saving the ones she loved. The loneliness of being one of the last few of her kind in existence in her time. But most importantly the anger over not being good enough to prevent what happened, angry at her failure. Her heart panged with the rush of those negative emotions _. Anakin..._

Cody swirled what was left in his bottle, "I didn't want to admit it... that was until I heard about General Kenobi and I knew I had to do something. I left for the Alliance and took up a position in SpecForce. Everything seemed right until the war ended... I-I'm a soldier sir I don't know any other life."

"So you turned to the bottle," her question came out as more of a statement. The former Commander nodded silently.

He ran a hand through his stark white hair, "I know I need to stop but it's so hard. My guilt and uselessness just eat me up every day and I can't stop it."

Ahsoka sat up as he quickly wiped his tear-streaked face, "Well seeing as you completely broke down with only barely talking to me, I'd say you were hiding it from Rex and Wolffe."

For the first time in a long time, Cody flashed a tiny smile, "How do you know me so well, sir?"

"Lots of time dealing with your dumb ideas, Cody," she gave him a playful shove.

"Most of them were the General's anyways," he chuckled staring at his hands.

The Togruta smiled patting his shoulder, "You'd still come up with some good ideas..."

She paused for a second before continuing, "All I ask is you rely on your brothers like they rely on you."

Cody turned to her with his bleary red eyes and cracked another smile, "I will... thank you Ahsoka."

* * *

Ezra couldn't sleep either as he sat on the roof of the farmhouse watching the stars. He still couldn't sleep as his thoughts moved too quickly in his head. The silence of the night was broken by the creak of the ladder he used to get up there.

Rex's shaved head appeared as he climbed onto the roof, "Thought I'd find you here. Something bothering you?'

The teen just shrugged and continued to listen to the fauna and breeze that blew the cold air across the land. Rex glanced at him and sighed.

"Look... Ezra, I know you're not from here. I know this might sound dumb but I don't think you nor Ahsoka are from here."

Ezra felt shock shoot through him as he tried to play it off, "Of course we aren't from Tanaab-"

"Not that Ezra. You know what I mean," he shot a sly look at the young teen, "I only went on an adventure with Ahsoka about a year ago, and let me tell you she hasn't looked that young in years. 

"Plus she never talked about you at all," he held up his hand and counted his fingers, "and the way you reacted to seeing my face only explains that you somehow knew my brothers and I."

Ezra felt his shoulders relax now that Rex sort of understood his pain, "I never met Cody though. There was another clone named Gregor."

He turned to see the clone tear up as he looked out into the distance, "Gregor passed a while ago... back near the beginning of the Civil War."

"I'm sorry," Ezra put a hand on the clone's shoulder and Rex flashed him a sad smile. Grief flowed through the teen as he realized the insane clone he had come to call his friend was dead and he was not there to help.

"He did his duty. That's all that matters. Because of his sacrifice, it helped bring hope to the Rebellion."

Silence sat heavily between the two as they watched the stars together. It wasn't before Rex reached into his tunic and pulled out a milky white crystal. Ezra was floored by how powerful it radiated in the Force and how it reached out to him. Just as powerful as the Holocron that sat back on Yavin IV. Calling him... pulling the young man's attention towards it.

"Where'd you get that?"

"I've held on to this for a while," he said rubbing his thumb over it, "one of my first missions with Luke after the war put me in the path of this. We were exploring an old Jedi temple I had gotten word of.

"Inside of the temple held not many artifacts but Luke's face was so excited in seeing only a fraction of what the Jedi once held. That kid's wonderment amazes me sometimes even as he grows wiser," the old man laughed, "I found this under some rubble, I never knew how you Jedi work with the Force but this thing has been my only experience with it. It called to me."

Ezra stared straight at the crystal as Rex extended the crystal out to Ezra, "When Luke touched the crystal we both saw a vision. In it was a Togruta, like Ahsoka... and a boy that looked just like you. I remembered this after our conversation and I ought to think that it means you should have it."

Ezra waved his hands and pushed the crystal back to Rex, "I can't take this Rex. I just can't."

"Ezra I'm serious. I trust you with this," he held it back out to the young Jedi, "I believe that vision pointed to you two. If I trusted you so well in your place then I trust you now."

The young Jedi reluctantly took the crystal and felt power rush through him as he held the crystal.

_"General. Sir look at what I found," Rex's voice echoed through his head._

_Luke sighed his form appearing in the young man's mind, "Rex please don't call me general. I gave up my position a couple of months ago."_

_"Right sorry sir-"_

_"It's Luke," the Jedi chuckled his eyes shining in awe as Rex held up the crystal, "what is that?"_

_"Some crystal. It calls to me."_

The voices of both got quieter until Luke's voice returned.

_"Keep that crystal, Rex. I trust you."_

_"Thank you, sir- I mean Luke."_

* * *

Zekk lowered his binoculars. Brakiss was right about the location. Nik Sant was here alright and so was that kid. He smiled a dark smile, _that wouldn't stop him from his mission._

"Master Zekk what's the plan?" a student from the Shadow Academy stood next to him in anticipation as the lights slowly went out on the farmhouse.

"We leave at dawn Jun," Zekk grinned darkly as he turned back to the group's small fire, "contact the Second Imperium they'll help us."

Jun nodded excitedly as he rushed back to their ship. Zekk turned his attention back to the homestead. Scowling as he watched everything quiet down for the night.

Brakiss wanted something from these holocrons yet it frustrated the young dark Jedi that his master wouldn't say what they were for. Now Zekk was here staking out the home of three elderly soldiers. They were sent to fight a bunch of old soldiers! They had done their line of duty why terrorize them now?

The man's long dark hair swirled around him with the wind as much of his stomach churned out of emotions. The dark Jedi shook his head and channeled his negative emotions. He needed to do this, after years of living in poverty, forgotten about by everyone he was finally being heard. Being seen, being rewarded for what he did. He couldn't just give that away over some minor conflicting feelings.

Now glaring out along the darkened pastures Zekk smiled. He would prove himself worthy of his rank by getting whatever this old soldier, Nik Sant, possessed.


	10. Chapter 10

Ahsoka's rest was immediately shortened when the dreaded screeching of TIEs woke her up from her slumber. Rex was clambering up the stairs with Wolffe hot on his heels. The farmhouse and ground shook as a bomb was set off nearby.

Rex tossed rifles to his companions as another shockwave shook the house. Ezra and Kyle were down a few seconds later as a dark presence washed over, not as cold as Vader or as oily as Dooku's, but dark nonetheless. Kyle's face seemed to harden as he grabbed the saber from his hip.

"Ahsoka this way!" Rex called charging off towards a small attack force that had formed to the right of the small group. The Togruta looked to the others for an opinion but Kyle shook his head.

"You guys go I'll deal with this one myself."

She nodded and took off with the clones but Ezra refused to move, "No I'm staying. You need all the help you can get."

"Ezra," he started to chastise but stopped himself, "now's no time to argue. Just stay behind me. I have a bad feeling about this."

Through the smoke of debris, a dark figure strolled towards them his eyes trained on the Jedi master with a mocking look, "Never thought I'd see you here Katarn."

"Zekk," Kyle drew his saber, "I see you finally slink from your home. I don't know what Luke sees in "

"Always a mouth on you," the dark Jedi sneered, "never done much for any of your students from what I heard."

"Yet you betray your friends," Katarn quipped as more explosions rattled the land, "so I suggest you leave. Right now."

Ezra felt his blood chill as the cold eyes fixed themselves in his direction, "Not until I get what I came for."

 _The crystal..._ Ezra tensed.

"So you know," Zekk smiled, "ah that shall make my search so much easier."

"Lay your hands on the boy and I'll make sure you regret it," Kyle ignited his blade in a determined gesture.

"Such violence," Zekk chortled darkly, "that's not the Jedi way."

Ezra was about to quip something but it fell silent as Zekk launched himself at the young teen red blade aiming for his throat. The teen rolled away as Kyle blocked the saber from the killing strike. Zekk growled turning his anger towards the Jedi Master.

"Run," Kyle grunted leaping over a swipe from Zekk.

"I won't leave you," Ezra scrambled up and charged into the fight.

"It's not a choice Ezra," Kyle dodged another attack, "it's an order."

 _Acting just like Kanan again,_ anger blossomed in his stomach as the black-haired teen lashed out, "You can't order me around!"

"This isn't the first time a student hasn't listened to him," Zekk laughed, "the dark side haunts your line Katarn-"

Kyle growled and slashed down angrily at Zekk, who only laughed knowing he was right. Ezra could only watch as Kyle pushed the dark Jedi further and further away using his power and experience.

However, he was off-balanced and Zekk took the opportunity to channel his all into a Force blast that sent the Jedi master flying back into Ezra. The wind was knocked out of the young man's lungs as the two collided.

Kyle groaned holding his leg as Ezra jumped up ready to accept the barrage of blows that Zekk released. The teen's green blade screeched as Zekk pushed down with all his might. Ezra fought desperately trying to keep the heat off his face.

"Why protect it, kid?" Zekk taunted, "just give up the artifact and this will be all over. Why save it for the Jedi when all they do is lecture you?"

"Because I found it first," Ezra felt the anger bubble up out of his frustration and it replaced the tired feeling. Crying out in effort he shoved Zekk off him punching him with the end of his hilt. The latter stumbled back holding his bleeding nose.

Calming his nerves, Ezra smiled knowing he could hold his own. Holding the point out he smiled a challenge. Zekk launched forward but the young teen was there to meet his blade blow for blow once more as they took turns pushing each other across the small field. Katarn was slowly pulling himself up, ready to join the fight.

"I'll tell you once more Zekk. Leave," Kyle limped into an offensive position as Ezra pressed on his attack.

"Not until I get what I need," the long-haired man grasped Ezra's arm. The younger human felt his leg be kicked out as Zekk forced him to the ground. Ezra cried out and pulled the Force around him into a push that blew his opponent back at least a klick and a half. Leaping to his feet Ezra's eyes searched the land but there was no sign of him.

A hand on his shoulder made him turn to see Kyle smiling at him, "Good job kid. Now let's go help Ahsoka and the clones."

The young Jedi nodded as they ran off towards the firefight happening behind them. Seeing his friend Ezra picked up his speed oblivious to the angry screeching behind him.

"Down!" Kyle tackled him to the ground as green lasers blasted over him. A TIE fighter screamed overhead followed by a whole squad.

The Jedi master turned to the kid, a plan forming in his eyes, "I need to get to the Raven's Claw. You go help Ahsoka."

A wave of apprehension washed over the young teen as he tried to grab the man's coat, "Kyle wait-"

The bearded man ignored the protests as he sprinted towards where they landed the crow. Green lasers shot from the sky as he dodged out of the way. The TIE screeched loudly as it swung around.

Kyle picked himself off the ground and sped quickly back to the cover Ezra hid behind, "Okay so that didn't work. Any ideas kid?"

"Umm... we need to take out those TIES if we want to win the fight," the black-haired teen scratched his chin, "we don't have anything to combat them are cut off from the ship... wait."

A smile appeared on his face as the idea came to mind, "Isn't there a volunteer squadron here?"

Kyle's eyes widened, "Yes there is. Good idea kid," he matched Ezra's intense grin, "go help our friends I'll call in the reinforcements!"

Ezra nodded as another TIE screeched overhead. Sprinting out from cover he charged to the fields where he saw Ahsoka. Through the black smoke, he spotted Cody waving at him, trying to get his attention.

Rushing over to the clone he threw a wave of the Force towards a mercenary. Cody nodded at the determination of the teen.

"Good to see you're alive. We got most of them but these TIEs aren't helping at all," his soot-covered face looked to the sky as another barrage rained down a few klicks away.

"Kyle's calling reinforcements," Ezra called over the noise.

"Oh boy," the white-haired man laughed pulling Ezra out of the way of a stray laser, "the commander would kill me if you got hurt, kid."

Ezra rolled his eyes deflecting more bolts away from the clone. Spotting Ahsoka he charged off back into the chaos trying to get her. He was desperate to try and make sure she was safe. That didn't turn out as he was blasted off his feet.

A searing hot pain took over his mind as he crashed against the ground. Vision blurring he tried to get a hold of his breathing. Fear took over for a quick second as he continued to blink the blurry vision away. _No, he was fine._

His breathing steadied as he stared up to the sky, TIEs screamed by but he noticed the loud familiar whistling of the X-Wings that chased after them. Ezra forced himself to try and sit up but it took him a few minutes to actually get to his feet. Ahsoka was rushing over to him a relieved grin plastered on her face.

"Thank the Force you are alright!" she hugged him gently trying not to hurt him more, "I thought you disappeared."

"I'm alright... a little sore," Ezra laughed touching a tender spot on his arm, "how're the others?"

"Safe. Come on."

When they returned to the cottage Ezra was relieved to feel the signatures of his friends as they approached the house. However, his feet seemed to slow when a horrible thought weaseled its way into his mind. Raising his hand to touch his chest he stilled realizing the crystal was not there.

* * *

Zekk could only smile as he held the crystal up into the light of the rising sun. It was so easy to steal from the kid that he could have done it with his eyes closed.

"What's that sir?" A voice made the Dark Jedi stiffen and quickly hid the small thing in his pocket.

"None of your business," he snapped feeling a sense of joy in the way the kid shied away out of fear. Once the kid turned away he pulled the crystal out once more.

"I wonder why you are so important?" he muttered, "Why be found by a kid?... Brakiss will know what to do with you."

Putting the small thing away he turned seeing another one of his group sniffling with emotions that only the weak experienced.

"What are you crying at?" he sneered as the blonde human stared at him.

"W-we lost so many... and for what?"

Zekk growled and took a threatening step forward, "They did their duty and I suggest you shut it before I do it for you."

The teen let out a fearful sob as Zekk reached out with the Force cutting off the poor teen's airways.

"No... no... ach-please!" the victim grabbed his throat as he was pulled into the air, "please!"

With a flick of the wrist, the young man's neck broke with a sickening snap. Zekk shivered at the pointless murder but pushed those thoughts away as he began to trudge through the underbrush. He needed to get this to Brakiss _immediately_.


End file.
